Loved at Last
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Marcus always thought he would be alone while his brothers shared a bed and their love with their own mates. He became depressed and sought comfort in Sulpicia as often as he could. But, he is shown the light a nomad vampire that was brought in for breaking all the rules is brought in for execution. What will happen when they meet and are given a chance to find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Leandra**

**I walk down** the streets of rainy Paris after a late night at the library on campus. My bookbag is held tightly against me as I rush back to my apartment through the rain. No one is on the streets, but I hear someone else walking behind me and it is starting to scare me a little. I turn a corner and am soon attacked by someone within moments of turning the corner. I am soon pinned to a wall with my mouth covered so I could not scream and wake everyone up.

"I have been following you for quite some time, miss, and I can no longer wait. I do hope you survive this. You just smell so delectable," my attacker says. He has dark skin from I can see in the light from the street lamps, his dreadlocks are damp from the rain and he is looking at me with red eyes. He tilts my head to the side and he bites my neck. I scream into his hand and thrash around to get him to let me go, but his grip only tightens. I feel tears streaming down my face as I close my eyes and try to get him off. Not long after, he drops me to the ground and I lay on the sidewalk, too exhausted to move or scream. My attacker picks me up and carries me to my apartment, how they know where I lived is beyond me. I feel myself slip into darkness and I feel my body feel like I was placed into a fireplace. My body burns and I am unable to do anything but wriggle in pain from it all.

I wake the next morning to see that my attacker is still here and sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. He has a smile on his face as he looks me over when I quickly sit up and look at him. I watch him as he stands up and walks over to me. He touches my face lightly and he crouches in front of me. I look at him when he raises my hand into the sunlight and I see that I am sparkling like a piece of glass.

"What did you do to me?" I ask in shock. He does not answer, instead stands me up and walks me to the mirror on my night stand. I look at myself and see that I am now pale and I have piercing red eyes just like his eyes.

"You are now what I am, a vampire and a very powerful one with your gift," he says softly into my ear. I turn and push him back, a growl comes from my throat that I have never heard come from me before. He smiles as he adjusts himself and looks me over.

"Why did you do this to me and who are you?" I snarl.

"My name is Laurent and I am your creator," the man says. He holds out his hand to me with a wide smile.

**I open my** eyes and shake my head from the memory I just watched once more. It has been many years since that happened to me and now Laurent is dead. Not my fault he did not stay away from the wolves like he told me many times. I walk through the streets of the village that I just killed off in search of the one thing that keeps me planted on this earth. Houses are burning and the only sound that is coming from this desolate village is the sound of the animals that are still alive. A large pile of human corpses are now on fire at the entrance. I quickly gather all the clothes I can from the houses and throw them into a trash bag before throwing them into the trunk of my new Audi. I know that I am being hunted by the great Volturi and I am not going to be taking any chances with them. Once my car is started, I quickly pull out of the village and drive to get onto the main road and then the interstate back to my small home not far from here. I pull up into a small well cared for cottage and see that the fireplace is going from the smoke coming out of the chimney. I grab the bag of clothes and walks inside to the smell of lavender and other herbs.

"Grandma, I am back," I say and walk into the kitchen. She is making herself another pot of herbal tea and we share a small smile. I kiss her wrinkling cheek and give her a small hug. Her hair is in a messy silver bun that stands out with her bright yellow shawl.

"You smell of burning bodies and smoke, Lea, where have you been?" grandma asks me, as she shuffles her way to the table. I toss the bag of clothes onto the floor and go to put my jacket and boots away in my room. "May the gods bless them and grant them eternal piece. Leandra, you promised me that you would not kill anymore people."

"That would be easier said then done, grandma, when they were all waiting to kill me when I arrived. I will kill anyone who gets in my way of what I am looking for," I say and walk back into the kitchen. Grandma is holding her necklace in her hand and I sigh when I realise that she is praying for the souls I just sent to the underworld. "Grandma, I think I found where she is. I am getting closer to finding her and bringing her home."

"No more killing! Marinna is dead and there is nothing you can do about it!" grandma shouts. I flinch at her shout and look away. "Leandra, I know you loved the child as your own and raised her as yours until you left. But you cannot let what those people did to us affect how we are living now. You killed the men that caused you hell when you were younger. I cannot let you kill anymore people in search of your daughter anymore."

"But, I am so close to finding her!" I snap back. The house shakes and grandma grabs the table.

"Leandra, remain calm!" grandma warns me. I close my eyes and focus on her calm hearbeat to make the house stop shaking. "You know your temper is what causes that. You must keep your temper in check in order to keep your powers in check. You will find your daughter soon enough, just lay low for now and stay with me before it is my time to join your parents in the underworld."

"Yes, grandma," I say and go to sit with the woman who has raised me since my parents death when I was only twelve years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Marcus**

**It has been **centuries since Didyme died and my heart aches from my lonesomeness all this time. I stare at the old portrait of Didyme and smile a little as I remember the happy moments we had. Her beautiful black hair that made her look like she had a halo in the sunlight to go with her beautiful skin. A knock at my door interrupts me from my daydream and I look up to see Heidi at the door with Sulpicia behind her. Sulpicia's hair was left down to form beautiful brown waves to frame her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Heidi," I say and dismiss Heidi. Sulpicia closes the door to my room and locks it before walking over to me by my fireplace. I smile a little and hold out my hand to the woman that is my brother's wife, but the one thing that has been keeping happy all these years. "Aro still has not returned from his... little adventure?"

"You know your brother as well as I do when it comes to him and his little adventures," Sulpicia says with a smile. I cup her face and lean down to kiss her lips softly. "I always thought you were much more handsome than Aro. But, yet you never picked me when I was to married to your brother."

"I do regret not picking you before he had laid his hands on you," I purr. Sulpicia undoes the buttons on my shirt and she pushes away from my chest. I pick her up and carry her to my bed to lay her down and love her like her husband, my brother, has not done in many years.

**Felix and I walk **to Aro's office and I see that he is angry at something. Caius is looking over a report that has been recently brought to us. I raise a brow when Jane and Alec walk into the room with angry looks on their faces.

"This nomad has to be caught before they kill off another hundred humans!" Aro roars and slams his hand onto his desk.

"What is going on exactly?" I ask to be caught up in everything. Caius hands me the report and I scan it over quickly. "A nomad has killed this many humans within we are just now getting to this. How is it no one has been able to catch this nomad as of yet?"

"The nomad is somehow able to mask their scent and we are unable to track them," Jane says. I look at her and see that she is seething from being a disappointment to Aro.

"This nomad has not been a vampire very long but is able to mask their scent?" I ask in shock.

"Not even Demetri can track this nomad," Caius says. He has a smile on his face, as if he is proud of this nomad. "If caught, I think this vampire could be of use to us."

"No, we will not have a lawbreaker in the guard," Aro says and points at our brother in anger. "Do not ever make that comment again about this nomad or any like this one. I will not allow us to be that lenient on someone that breaks the law, no matter how much they can aid us in the guard."

"Aro," I say. "What are you planning on doing to catch this nomad?"

"We will keep sending people in search of this nomad and stop them before they yet another human soul. I want you to search all the areas near the latest attack area and leave no stone unturned for a thousand miles," Aro orders. The guards leave us and I look between my two brothers in shock. A nomad that is able to mask their scent at this age is someone we need in our guard and need to keep a close eye on in case they begin to form a rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Leandra**

**I cut the **wood for grandma and think about everything that has happened to me in the past few years. Grandma comes out with her shawl wrapped tightly around her and I look at her to see she has worry on her face. For centuries, my mother's side of the family has been the healers and communicators with the gods and goddesses, my grandmother being one and so was my mother. When my grandmother shows worry, I know for a fact that there is something wrong. I drop my axe and run over to her as quickly as I can.

"Grandma, what is the matter?" I ask.

"Someone is coming and it is not going to be good," grandma says. I put my hand on her shoulder and lead her back inside. She remains quiet when I go to get her another cup of her herbal tea. I brought her to this house after I bought it and kept her safe here with the help of my many investments with the help of my numerous agents. She has never had much to worry about, besides how I eat and when we run out of food for her.

"I think you should just rest, grandma, and let me handle what is to happen," I say. She looks at me with worried sea blue eyes and grabs my hand. I smile at her and lift her hand to kiss the top of it. "I am going to protect you just as I said I would, don't worry."

"I will always worry about you, even when I am in my grave and with your parents," grandma says. I pat her hand and then go to finish cutting the logs for her before the sun sets over the trees. The wind gives off a gentle breeze and I catch the scent of someone that I have never smelled before. I spin around and growl as I look all around and keep a firm grip on the axe. Something breaks in the treeline and I slowly shift my feet to attack anything that comes out of the trees. A blur of grey cloaked vampires come at me with snarls and I charge at them. A few of them are older than I and more experienced in fighting vampires. I knock a few back and snarl when a few try to get to the house.

"Stay away from that house or I will kill you," I snarl.

"Such an empty threat for someone like you," one of them says. I spin the axe and throw it straight at the vampire's head.

"Anyone want to test me now?" I roar. Ascream is heard and I spin around to see that grandma is running outside the house with another vampire chasing her. My mind goes blank as I run over and attack the vampire.

"Lea, stop!" grandma says. I turn back around and see she is in their grasp.

"Now, you will surrender and answer a few questions for us or this lovely elderly lady will die and you will be the blame for it," one of them says. I ball my hands into fists as I seethe at the vampire holding the only person I left to my parents.

"Get your hands off of her or I will make you regret touching her," I growl. Grandma smiles at me and she mutters a small pray. That is when I see the knife in her hand. I move to stop her, but grandma stabs herself and yells at me to run. I do as she says and run as fast as I can. If I could cry, I would be, but since I am vampire I am unable to cry for the death of my grandmother so she could save me.

**My mind is **blank as I stand in the shadows and watch my prey. It has been a few weeks since the incident with grandma, I went back and buried her and burnt the house to down to keep from letting them find me again. I got my car and drove off to Italy, maybe they can kill me since I no longer have any reason to live anymore. Volterra is much nicer than many other people say is looks and that is coming from a person that wishes and hopes they will be dead soon. I smile when my prey happens to be two for the price of one. Something sparks my interest when I see it is actually the same man that gave me my scar on my face when I was fifteen. I grew up with him my whole life and here he is, years later. My revenge is come out in full force and I will make sure he pays for kidnapping my daughter. I watch them turn into the alley I am hiding in and wait until they are far enough for me to grab. My mind is blank once more when I pounce and begin to feed from them in broad daylight in an alley. I catch a new scent and look up to see four figures standing at one end of the alley.

"It is rather stupid for a vampire such as yourself and your age to be feeding in broad daylight. It is even more stupid to be doing it on the Volturi's land," the burly one of the four says as he walks over to me. I wipe my mouth and stand up straight as I look them over.

"Well, you have found me at long last. It has taken you long enough to find me," I say. The burly one charges at me and I jump over him. I kick him softly, but use my gift to amplify the attack, causing the poor guy to go flying into the wall really hard. I snap my fingers and the hole is fixed quickly.

"We have been order to bring you willingly or forcefully. It is up to you on how we will bring you in," the little blond girl says. I smirk and dust off my jacket when the burly guy from earlier gets to his feet.

"How about we have some fun first?" I ask with a wicked grin. The boy that looks like the girl's twin opens his hand and I dig my foot into the ground to kick up a chunk of the ground to block his attack. Seconds later, I duck the guy from earlier and send him flying through the makeshift wall I just set up. I smile and laugh at them. "This is what the Volturi sends after me when I have been able to hide from them for this long? Come now, there must be more than you are showing that you all can do."

"Jane, we need to find a way to get her to come with," the boy with black smoke coming out of his hands says.

"I will go with you, but you will not touch me or you will go flying as gorilla man went earlier," I say.

"So be it," the girl, Jane, says. I smile and walk over to have them lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Marcus**

**I walk down the **hallway to the throne room after being summoned urgently by a strangely ecstatic Aro. Heidi is waiting with Chelsea and Santiago at the door with my robe. I take from them and put it on before walking out to my chair. Aro is smiling as he paces the floor and Caius is watching him closely. I take a seat and that is when I realise that we are about to have an execution for a poor soul. My heart sinks when I think about the poor vampire that either is guilty or not that will be killed today.

"Marcus, did you know that our guards found the nomad that has been causing so much trouble?" Caius asks.

"No, but now I know," I mutter. The doors open and I look to see Jane and Alec walk in first with a new person walking behind them. She is beautiful with light brown hair and blonde highlights, her red eyes glisten as she smiles and walks with her capturers and her eyes stand out against her beautiful tan skin. I stop on the scar that runs on the side of the left side of her face, it ran from the corner of her left eye down to the left corner of her mouth. Something inside of me makes me stiffen when her eyes catch mine and she smiles widely.

"Stand here," Jane says. The child stands where she was told and she looks straight at Aro.

"Please state your name as to why you have been brought here," Aro says.

"My name is Leandra Belle Williams and I am here for many reasons. Why do you think I am here?" the girl says smugly.

"Watch what you say and how you say it," Caius growls. I smile at the girl and then use my gift to see the bond she has with someone. But, when I look, I see that she has a bright and beautiful looking rainbow like bond wrapped around her and it is coming towards... me? I give a small, quiet gasp and then look between Aro and Leandra. A thought comes to my mind when I realise that her name fits her perfectly by her attitude.

"You have been brought here for murdering numerous of innocent humans and for feeding on a human in daylight and on our land. Does that sound correct, Ms Williams?" Aro says.

"That sounds about right. It took you all long enough to find me and bring me here," Leandra says with a small bow. "Also, please don't call me that."

"Why ever not?" Aro asks with a raised brow.

"Because I asked you not to call me that," Leandra says. Felix growls and shifts to charge at her. "Ah, you make one movement towards me and you will go flying into another wall again like before and I will not hold back this time."

"Felix," I say. Felix huffs and then steps back to away from her. Leandra stops smiling as Aro walks over to her. I feel myself want to jump up and tackle Aro, but I know that it will cause a scene. Dimitri and Alec grab Leandra's arms and holds her still. Aro puts his hands on the sides of her face and he looks down at her. Leandra looks at him for a moment and then closes her eyes, as if accepting the punishment she is about to receive.

"You are so beautiful and this a waste with your beauty and your talent," Aro says. He begins to pull and I jump to my feet.

"Aro, wait," I say quickly. Aro growls as he turns to me like everyone else. "She is talented and she could serve a great purpose to us as a guard. Let her serve as my guard and I will keep a close eye on her and will accept any punishments should she act against the pardon I am giving her. I am sure she will serve us well as a member of the guard."

"You saw something, didn't you?" Aro asks quietly, as he walks over to me. I hold out my hand to show him what I saw in her. Aro takes my hand and looks into the memory and then gasps a little. "Interesting and yet none of us have met her before this. Alright, brother, I shall grant the pardon from you, but she will serve as your personal guard and as you said you will take responsibility of her acts against your kindness."

"You have my word," I say and then turn to Leandra.

"You have my word as well," Leandra said. Alec and Dimitri let her go and then step back a few steps. I walk over to her and hold out my hand to help her stand. Leandra refuses and uses her gife to stand her up and she stands before me.

"Welcome to the guard, Leandra Williams," I say with a wide smile.

**I watch Leandra** as she adjusts to being my personal guard. It is strange for both of us since I have not had a guard and she has never done this of course. I look up when she walks into the room with a stack of papers for me to look over and send to Aro. Her hair is in a simple french braid and it stands out against all the black she is wearing. I hold out my hand to take the papers from her and she hands them over willingly. Her red eyes are a little dull as she stands next to me and waits for me to finish.

"Have you decided about the offer Caius gave you the other day?" I ask without looking up at her.

"No, sir, I am not sure it is a good idea to let me out of the city limits," Leandra says. I look up at her and raise a brow.

"You would be leaving the city, just helping out with bringing in human tourists for our feeding and everything. There is also those you apply to join us willingly to be our blood banks. Caius thinks you might help us better if you were to do that for us when I am busy with other things," I explain a little clearer to her. Leandra remains staring at the floor and she does not say anything. Caius walks into my office with Chelsea right behind him.

"Marcus, do you have the file on Leandra so Chelsea can out it away for when it may be needed?" Caius asks. Leandra does not flinch at the question and I sigh as I stand up and hand Caius the file.

"I actually want it back, there are a few things I would like to add," I say. Caius raises a brow, but shrugs and leaves with Chelsea behind him. I look at Leandra to see she is looking at me with sad eyes and she is a little sad about something.

"Why did you pardon me for my crimes against the law? What makes me so special to ask me as your first personal guard ever?" Leandra asks me. I walk over and I cup her beautiful face in my hands. I trace her scar with my left thumb and smile at her lovingly.

"I saw a talent in you and that you were a fighter. I also saw many things that I like in a woman and that I would like to have at my side as my friend and guard. My late wife was the only person who knew me well and kept me out of the darkness of my mind. You remind me of her and I would like to get the chance to protect you when I could not when she was killed many years ago. You are a talented and beautiful young woman and I did not want your life to end this shortly when it has just begun," I say. Leandra looks at the floor and she walks out of my office without a word. I let out a sigh and then close my eyes to imagine her sad eyes looking at me when I offered her pardon and just now. I begin to realise that I will do anything to see happiness in those eyes and make sure she is never sad like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Leandra**

**I walk through the **library with my nose in a book and I read the history about the Roman Empire. There is a shift of air behind me and I stop walking to close my book and spin around to hit my stalker. I turn to see Dimitri smiling at me and he has my arm in his grasp from stopping the book from hitting him in the face. His smiles disappears and he goes flying into a bookshelf. There is suddenly laughter from the shadows and we both look to see Heidi and Felix clapping and smiling as they walk over. Felix puts his hand on my shoulder when he stands at my side and I look up at him like a little girl.

"You were able to sense him in seconds, Leandra, and that is very impressive. I am actually jealous of this talent that you have," Felix says and then ruffles my hair. I swat at his hands and push him away from me.

"Maybe she and Alec should have a go at it, or even Jane," Dimitri says, as he stands up.

"Yeah I don't think that will happen because Jane and Alec are always busy with Aro," Heidi says. Chelsea walks in and she hands me a letter from one of the wives.

"They wish to meet the newest member of the guard," Chelsea says with a small smile. I open it and see that it holds a pressed white rose, my favourite flower.

"Take me to them," I say. Chelsea bows a little and she leads me to the entrance to the tower that the wives stay in. I walk up the stairs and come to a door that has music playing form the other side. It takes a few moments to get the courage to knock on the door and I walk into a room that is well lit and it is decorated with old and new furniture. I look to a small table over by a balcony window and see that there are two ladies sitting there and reading a book of their own. They look at me and one of them smiles at me as she stands up.

"Welcome to the guard and to the coven, Leandra. I am Athenodora, Caius' wife, and this is Sulpicia, Aro's wife," one of the ladies says happily. "Marcus says you are a catch and he was not telling us a lie. Sulpicia, she looks like Didyme, doesn't she?"

"Athenodora, she looks nothing like our deceased sister," Sulpicia says. I look her over and see as to why Aro would like her this much, they are alike. "What makes you so special to have been pardoned by Marcus and to be put as his personal guard? What is this gift that you have that Aro decided he must have?"

"My ladies, I am sorry that you don't like me all too well. I was granted a pardon because master Marcus saw that my death would be a waste of a great gift and that I would be a asset to the guard and as his personal guard. I am gifted with gravitokinesis and that is the ability to control the gravity around me or other people. It is a powerful, but rare gift amoung our people or even humans. I have this gift since I was a human child, but on a small scale," I explain, as calmly and plainly as I can.

"You seem to be well taught in how to speak to us," Sulpicia says with her chin raised slightly. I bow to her and then look at her in the eyes.

"My parents and my grandmother taught me the importance of manners," I say confidently. Athenodora giggles and then walks over to embrace me in a strong hug.

"I like her, no wonder Marcus picked her as his guard," Athenodora says.

"Yes, she has a sharp tongue and knows how to use it. Such a great person," Sulpicia says.

"Also why Marcus likes her," Athenodora says and shakes my shoulders a little.

"That is not the only reason, Dora," I hear Marcus' voice say. I spin around and bow a little when I catch his eyes looking at me with a smile in them. "You lovely ladies are not giving my guard a hard time are you?"

"Nonsense, Marcus, she is a keeper. It is good to see you smile like this, we have not seen this from you in centuries," Athenodora says with a smile giggle. Sulpicia stands up and walks over to put her hands on my shoulder.

"We can now see as to why you like her so much to keep her at your side so often and cannot keep your eyes off of her," Sulpicia says and then pushes me towards him. I stumble and then quickly regain my balance before falling on him.

"Sulpicia, please do not be so harsh," Marcus says. I look at the ground when I fell Marcus put his hand on the small on my back. If I was human, I would have a red face and I have never gotten that feeling from any man before. "Come, Leandra, Aro wishes to see you."

"Yes, sir," I say and then bow to the ladies. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"Same to you," Athenodora says. I nod and then turn to the door. Marcus opens it for me and I walk out first. He keeps his hand on my back as we walk down the stairs and then into the hallway leading to Aro's office.

"Please stop touching me," I say quietly. Marcus raises a brow and removes his hand. I step before Aro's office, knock on the door and walk in. May this be when I finally get to be executed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Marcus**

**Leandra has been **acting strange around me as of lately after her visit with Athenodora and Sulpicia. She cannot keep eye contact me and is not talking to me unless I ask her questions or ask her to do something. I sit in my room with my goblet of fresh blood and stare at the fire that always seemed like my best friend since that awful day centuries ago. There is a soft knock and I look at the door to see that Sulpicia is walking in with a big smile on her face. She closes the door, locks it, and then quickly walks over to me. Her hair glows against the fire's light as she moves to straddle my lap and cup my face in her hands before kissing me. I close my eyes when I feel her lips on my suddenly and try to imagine it is not Sulpicia whom I am kissing, but my darling Leandra. I put my cup down and put both my hands on Leandra's waist to pull her closer against me.

"Marcus, I love you so much," Leandra's beautiful voice says to me and I purr against her lips. I move to kiss her neck and growl as I graze my teeth against her skin. She gasps and leans her head back against the bed. I run my hands up her legs and spread them beneath me so I can see her beautiful lower mouth. I quickly get myself out of my clothes and grab my hard member to prepare it for its entrance into this beautiful woman before me. Leandra wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a passionate kiss. I groan into her mouth and push myself into her quickly and start a hard, fast pace. My ears ring with the sound of Leandra's groans as she holds onto me as tightly as she can and tries to move her hips with mine. I snarl and lick her skin as feel myself close to the edge and then feel her tighten against me. Her scream of pleasure makes me roar louder and then fill her to the brim with everything inside of me. We collapse on the bed in each other's arms. Leandra's smile makes me melt, but she suddenly turns into Sulpicia again and it makes my heart sink. I would give anything to have Leandra with me in this bed.

**Aro looks at me **with a raised brow and he watches me fidget a little in my chair when we are at our meeting about Leandra's progress. Leandra is standing before me with her head bowed a little as she looks at the floor to avoid Aro's eye contact. I clench my jaw to keep from snapping at Aro for making her become a submissive like this. Caius is a little on edge as well, but for some reason I am not sure as to why.

"Now, how shall we go about to letting Leandra show us how well she has been doing during her few weeks here?" Aro asks. I softly tap my finger on the arm of my chair and keep my eyes on Leandra. Her hair was in a simple french braid with it folded up at the end. I am trying to fight the urge to run over, run my fingers through her hair, and make love to her before everyone to show she is mine. Leandra's eyes flick up to Felix and I see him smile a little before giving a small nod. She smiles and then turn to Aro with her hand out to him.

"The only proof that you will find true is the ones that I have locked in my mind," Leandra says without missing a step. Aro stands up with a smile and he walks over to her. I bite my lip when Aro caresses her cheek and then takes her hand.

"We shall see," Aro says. It takes a few minutes for him to see everything that she has been doing before he steps back and smiles at me. "It would seem my brother has been taking terrific care of you, Leandra. He has been teaching you some things, correct?"

"Yes, master," Leandra says and then looks at Felix. I grip the armrests on my chair and try not to growl. Aro smiles wider when he sees my reaction, as is he knows the truth.

"Well, that is very nice of you brother," Aro says, as he walks back to his seat. I nod and keep my eyes on Leandra. How could she only look at Felix like that but not me? What is their relationship and how am I not seeing it? "Felix, you and Leandra may leave us."

"Thank you, sir," Felix says. Leandra bows and then follows Felix out quickly. I get up and go to my office before I explode before my brothers. I slam the door and throw a chair across the room with a roar. How could she not see it like I can? How can it be?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga. I went through my chapters again and realised that I spelt Demetri's name wrong, so please forgive me on that.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Leandra**

**I sit with Felix **under the full moon with her feet in the pond in the garden. My head is on his shoulder and he has his arm around my shoulder. We listen to the sleeping human world and enjoy the peace from the castle right now. Aro has had us really busy these past few days and I should be used to it by now. Felix takes a deep breathe and lays his head on top of my head.

"I am leaving tomorrow for a mission that Master Aro is sending me on. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Felix asks softly. I look up at him and smile.

"I am sure," I say. "Besides, I have to stay because I am Master Marcus' guard anyways."

"I know, but I really want you to go with me is all. I know how you get when you are not allowed to go out and stretch your beautiful wings," Felix says with a smile. I laugh and shake my head as I put my hand on his leg. "It is hard at first when you are used to being a nomad and then become a guard that is not allowed to leave. I am sorry that you have to go through this and I have to leave you like this. Just promise to avoid Demetri as much as you can."

"I promise," I say. Felix my forehead and holds me close to him. "I am going to miss you while you are gone."

"Me too," Felix says. He rubs my shoulder and we look up at the stars again. Someone clears their throat and we turn to see Santiago standing behind us.

"Master Marcus is looking for you, Leandra. It has to do with a visitor," Santiago says. I stand up and quickly get my shoes on. Felix grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms.

"I will come and see you before you leave," I whisper. Felix nods and kisses my forehead again before letting go. I run to find Marcus and Caius standing in his office and they are deep in an argument about something. Aro is sitting at one the tables and he is watching his brothers argue over something. Renata is standing by the window seat and she smiles when she sees me walk over.

"Hello, Leandra," Renata says quietly. I smile and nod my head to her as I stand next to her. "Apparently, there is a rumour that a Cullen from America is coming to see our masters about something. But, I am not sure how this rumour came to us and as to why the masters are arguing about it."

"It must mean he might be an asset to the coven," I say. Aro turns to me and motions for me to walk over. I walk over to him and bow my head. "Master?"

"I want you to meet the Cullen and keep him company when he is here," Aro says.

"Yes, master," I say and go back to my spot next to Renata. My eyes drift over to Marcus as he argues with Caius and something inside me aches as I look at every fine detail he has. He looks so handsome when he wears his expensive shirts with the top two buttons open like that and how his hair is pulled back a little to show off his perfect face. For some reason, he seems to fit more in this century then his brothers do and that is a little odd.

"Leandra," Marcus says and turns to me. I blink and then bow to him as he walks over to me. "You are not needed here anymore. You and Renata can leave and wait for our guest."

"Yes, master," Renata and I say. We hurry out the door and then giggle a little as we head to the meeting place of the guards. We arrive to find Heidi and Demetri trapped in each other's arms and sucking each other's faces off. Felix and Santiago are talking in a corner and Chelsea and Afton are reading in each other's laps. I run over to Felix and he smiles as he hugs me and spins me around. I giggle and wrap my arms around Felix's neck to hold him close to me.

"Look at the two of them together," Chelsea says. Felix puts me down and kisses my forehead with his hands on the sides of my face. "It is too bad that the two of you are meant to be mates though."

"Chelsea, don't ruin their current happiness," Afton warns. After my arrival to the guard, Afton was moved up as Marcus' second guard because I am able to amplify his gift with mine. I smile at him and he nods back with a bigger smile. He has become like the big brother I never had growing up. Felix hugs me close to him and he buries his nose into my hair.

"I am going to miss your scent in my nose," Felix says in my ear. I smile widely and put my hand on his chest.

"Just don't take too long, okay?" I say softly. Felix gives me one last hug and we step away from each other. Santiago ruffles my hair and smiles as he and Felix head to the main door. I smile sadly and wave to Felix when he turns to smile at me before disappearing behind the doors. Renata puts her hand on my shoulder and we smile at each other.

**Marcus is in one **of his moods the day after Felix leaves and I am not sure as to why it this time. He grew tired of me in his office and tidying it up as much as I could and he sent me to work with the human secretary. I am typing quickly on the computer when Demetri walks over with his usual predatory grin. I look up at him and sigh when I see the glimmer in his eyes. He runs his index finger down my cheek and he traces my lips with his finger.

"Now that Felix is gone, I have you all to myself," Demetri says. I push him away from the desk and then go back to typing.

"Touch me again and Felix will rip you to pieces, Demetri," I say. Heidi walks over with the tourist bookings and she smiles at Demetri. "Get your pet away from me, Heidi."

"Is he bothering you again?" Heidi teases. I smile and look up at her through my lashes as I take the papers from her. "Demetri, go torture someone else."

"Heidi," Demetri whimpered. She walks over to him and pushes him away. I giggle and then go to find Marcus to let him look over the papers that Heidi just gave me. I walk into his office to find him standing before the fireplace and he has his goblet in his hands and it looks like he crushed it with his hands.

"Master, are you okay? It looks like you crushed yet another goblet of yours," I say and go to put the papers on his desk and gather the ones I am to take to Caius. Marcus tosses the crushed goblet to the ground and rushes over to me. In seconds he spins me around and he crushes his lips to mine. What is going on?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Marcus**

**I hold Leandra close **to me as I kiss her. She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me away. I look at her to see her eyes are glistening, like she would cry if she was human. Leandra bites her lip and then runs out of my office without a word to me. I fall back into my desk chair and let my hands fall into my hands. The doors open and I look to see Leandra back at the door.

"Why did you kiss me?" Leandra asks. She is fidgeting with her cloak and she is trying to stop her shaking.

"I... I have these feelings for you that I cannot hold in anymore," I finally admit to her. Leandra looks up at me through her lashes and I can see that she is scared. I close my eyes and hang my head. "But, I guess that my feelings is not given back since you and Felix are so close."

"Felix and I are not dating," Leandra says. I quickly look at her and feel my insides begin to twist and turn into knots as I try to figure out if I imagined what she said was true. "Felix sees me like his little sister and I see him as a big brother. Does everyone really think that I am in love with a man that I do not feel anything more than him being my sibling?"

"Well, yes, because the two of you are both so close like that," I say. My words do not make any sense to me, especially since I am starting to talk like Leandra with her vocabulary that fits with generation.

"Wow, you guys need to get out more and start spending some time with the humans from this generation or spend some time with us guards more," Leandra says and shakes her head. "Master, please do not let anyone else know about this."

"You have my word, Leandra," I say and bow my head. She smiles widely, sending my head into a whirlwind, and then leaves my office. I sit back in my chair and then let out a low growl at what I did to her. How could I be so stupid for moving that fast for the both of us? Someone knocks on the door and I open my eyes to see Caius at the door.

"Leandra seemed a little happy and distracted as she walked down the hall just now," Caius notes and walks in.

"Well, I did just do something that should never happened between me and a guard," I say. Caius raises a brow and crosses his arms over his chest. "I kissed her, Caius."

"Oh," Caius says and his lips curl up into a big smile. "Lea is going to have lots to talk about later then."

"Did you call her Lea and since when do the two of you talk? When did the two of you get this close to each other?" I ask with a hint of jealousy.

"She and I have been close since the second week or so after she arrived here," Caius says. "Do not worry, brother, I am not in love with her like you seem to be."

"Right, what do you want from me right now?" I growl. Caius sits down in a chair near my desk and we begin to talk about a strange situation in the forests of Germany.

**Leandra has not said **a word about the kiss between us and she seems a little more comfortable. Felix is still gone and I can tell that she misses him very much. While I am going over some papers with her, Renata walks in with a big smile and runs over to whisper something in Leandra's ear. I watch the two girls interact and raise my brow when I see Leandra gasp and smile widely at something. Renata bows to me and then she runs out the door quickly.

"What was that all about?" I ask, as I turn back to my papers.

"It is just gossip amoungst the guards, master," Leandra says. I look up at her from the corner of my eyes and I see something glinting in her eyes, some form of mischief.

"Is it something that you would like to leave and handle?" I mutter.

"No, sir," Leandra says. I get up and walk over to the door to lock. Leandra drops the papers in her hands onto the desk and she looks at me in shock... and fear. I walk back over to her and take her face in my hands to kiss her softly. She does not push me away like the first time, but pulls me closer to her. I deepen the kiss slowly as my fingers thread through her hair and I have her flush against me.

"I cannot hold it in anymore, Leandra," I grumble against her lips. Leandra looks into my eyes and she smiles widely at me before kissing me a few more times.

"Then let it go," Leandra whispers. I growl and hold her against me as I kiss her passionately and press her against my desk. A knock on the door interrupts us and it causes us to pull apart. I catch Aro's scent from the door and Leandra quickly unlocks the door with her gift. We share a small smile before Aro walks in. Our secret is safe for now and I hope it does not stay a secret for long.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Leandra**

**Felix is to return **home today and I cannot keep my excitement in anymore as I am cleaning the throne room after our feast of the human tourists. Renata finds me and she smiles as she runs over and Felix walks in after her. My back is to the door as I talk to her, but I can sense someone else is with her. I turn to see Felix standing behind me with a big smile on his face. We hug each other and I hold onto him tightly.

"Welcome home," I whisper.

"It is good to be home," Felix says, as he puts me down and then peppers my face with kisses. Renata leaves us to ourselves and I giggle when Felix holds up something for me. "I thought you might like it and wear it for me. It is a necklace I saw when I was out and it made me think of you."

"Oh, Felix, it is beautiful," I gasp when I open the little box. Inside was a small sterling pendant with a simple flower design that looked like one my mother once had, but on the back it had a gold lotus like design with jade on the edge and parts of the middle area. I smile at Felix as he takes it and he puts the necklace on me.

"Something that reminds you of your past and your future. The silver for how you are tough and brave now, the gold for when you were a bright young human. I hope you wear it and keep me close to your heart, my darling little sister," Felix says. He fingers the pendant and smiles widely.

"This is two necklaces put into one, isn't it? It is my mother's necklace and your mother's necklace put together?" I ask. Felix nods and kisses my forehead softly, before we hear the doors open once more. Demetri walks in and smiles when he sees us together.

"It would seem our Cullen guest has been spotted and is coming as predicted," Demetri says. I gather my skirt and I rush out to find Marcus to let him know. In so much of a hurry, I do not knock on his door and walk in to find him and Sulpicia kissing each other passionately on his desk. My heart breaks at the scene before me, but I know that my place here is as a guard and nothing more. Sulpicia pushes her skirt down and she gets off the desk to fix herself. Marcus stares at me in shock from being caught by me, just days after we shared a small intimate moment with each other.

"The Cullen boy has been spotted and he is being brought here, master," I say quickly and leave him to himself. Marcus calls my name, but I ignore him and then run as fast as I can to meet the lower guards to bring the Cullen here and get far from Marcus as possible for now.

**I wait at the elevator door **while waiting for the lower guards go and get the visitor. I sense him the elevator reaches the bottom floor. The doors open and I stands straight when they walk out. Felix and Demetri are at my side when the Cullen boy looks up at us. His eyes look like he has not fed in weeks or months and I look at his tattered clothes.

"Name please," I say, as part of protocol.

"You all know my name," the boy says. I growl, but Felix puts his hand on my arm.

"Leandra is new and follows the rules, Cullen. So, do as she say or she will make you regret not listening," Demetri says smugly. I raise a brow and look at the playboy behind me.

"Edward Cullen," the boy says. I turn back to him and raise my head higher.

"Take him to a room where he will be comfortable while the masters prepare to see him," I say.

"I want to see them right now!" Edward snaps. I roar and send him flying back against a wall.

"You do not get to snap at me, boy! I will decide when you are ready to see the masters!" I snarl. Demetri snickers and Felix shakes his head as he puts his hands on my shoulders. We hear the masters enter the area and we bow to them.

"Edward, it would seem you met our newest member and you made her use her wonderful gift," Aro says. Marcus looks at me with pleading and worried eyes. I look away from him and look at Felix.

"So it seems," Edward says.

"Come with us and we will take you somewhere you can clean up," Aro says with a wide smile. He turns to me and he glares daggers at me. I jump and then look down at the floor. "Leandra, my office and make sure Jane and Alec are with you."

"Yes, Master Aro," I say. Felix's grasp tightens before we leave them to themselves.

"What is he going to do with Jane and Alec?" Felix asks. I ignore him and go to retrieve Jane and Alec, as I was ordered to. I wait for Aro to come in and he comes in with anger rolling off of him. He slams the door and he grabs my hair. I try not to scream or make my power cause a ruckus.

"You had no right to lose your temper with Edward like that!" Aro shouts and he throws me against the ground. I whimper when Aro puts his foot on my head. "You shall be punished for attacking a guest like that! You never do that again, am I understood?!"

"Yes, master Aro!" I say. He lets me go and lets me sit up.

"If you try to block either Jane or Alec, I will throw you in the dungeon where you can remain until you are willing to listen to everything I order you to do. You will submit to me, Leandra," Aro says. I bite my lip and nod as I get ready for my punishment. Jane is first and I let out a strangled cry. This is normal for me when I am disobedient, Aro finds pleasure since I caused him all the pain of looking for me. I have come to accept it, even thought I want to rebel. But, if I rebel I will be killed and I will leave Marcus alone and Felix will never be the same. I have become this after being here for almost six months, what more is there for me right now? Nothing, but to accept it just like when I was a human.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Marcus**

**I stand under the **full moon with a white rose in my hands and I look up at the moon with a small smile on my face. With my eyes closed, I can hear Didyme's laughter through the nighttime breeze and I can hear her soft voice as she hums to me and she plays with my hair. It has been many years since I have sat out here like this and it makes my frozen heart ache with the memories of the happiness I had with my darling wife those many years ago. I hear a soft sniffle and a little whimper from the rose garden and I walk over to see Leandra sitting in the roses and hiding her face in her arms. I remain in the shadows when I hear Felix call her name and run outside. Felix stops when he sees her and then growls as he runs over to get her out of the roses.

"Lea, what is the matter? What did Aro do to you?" Felix asks. I watch him pick her up and then stiffen when I see that the light that is usually in her eyes is gone. My mind begins to blur as I imagine what could have possibly happened to her from what Aro used to do. Felix holds her close and he rubs her back as she holds onto him tightly.

"Nothing, Master Aro just did what he thought was a reasonable punishment. I behaved badly and it was not right for me to do that to our guest," Leandra says, emotionless. I turn away and walk from hearing and see Leandra in her current state. My legs take me to Aro's office and I stomp in there with anger rolling off of me.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Aro asks, a little surprised I am in his office.

"You punished Leandra for what she did to Edward?" I ask through gritted teeth. Aro puts his pen down and folds his hands on the desk.

"Why does it matter to you whether I punished her or not? She is just your guard, she is not of any importance," Aro says dryly. I growl and walk over to his desk, slamming my hands on the top.

"That is my point! She is my guard and it is my responsibility to punish her if she misbehaves! What gave the right to punish her to the point she breaks and is not herself?!" I snap at Aro. The corner of his mouth curls into a smile and I growl lowly from the back of my throat.

"So, it is true," Aro says. He stands and then walks over to a painting that I have not seen in centuries. Didyme smiling as she stands before the setting sun on the balcony of the castle long ago. I close my eyes and turn away from my dead wife's smile. Aro touches the painting and chuckles softly. "You loved my sister dearly and you were broken she was killed. But, how would my darling sister and your mate feel if she found out that you have fallen in love with a little girl and that is your guard? She would be very hurt to see that you have moved on like this."

"Aro, stop this," I plea softly. Aro walks over to me and he smirks at me.

"No, you love little Leandra so much that you want to kill me for punishing her like that and I want you to listen closely to me. Leandra is nothing but a lowly guard. She owes me everything to allowing you to grant her pardon and allowing her to join the guard like you asked me to. I am not sure what it is you saw in her, but it does not matter. That is because you need to leave her alone, or I will finish what should have been done months ago. She will use your love for her against you and form a rebellion right under our noses. She will use you to get what she wants and that is to kill us and take over with the rest of the guards. Do not let her know that you have these... feelings for her, Marcus. She will hurt you just as Didyme did and I will not be afraid to kill her this time," Aro says. He turns and leaves me alone in his office with Didyme's painting staring into my empty soul.

**Leandra is sitting at** the window in the library when I go in search of her after my confrontation with Aro. She is lost in thought as she stares out the window and she looks like an angel watching the humans down below. I begin to walk over, when I suddenly see Caius walk over with a little goblet in his hands. Leandra looks at him and they smile at each other when she takes the goblet from him. Something inside me shatters at the sight of Caius and Leandra this close together and smiling at one another.

"You need to drink that our I will force it down your throat," Caius says kindly.

"Caius, please don't say stuff like that," Leandra says and pretends to pout. I watch them closely and quietly.

"Have you talked to Marcus about what you and I talked about?" Caius asks.

"No, and I am not going to talk to him about any of that. So, stop asking and trying to get me to talk to him," Leandra says with a sigh.

"He needs to know and it is goign to come out of that pretty little mouth of yours eventually," Caius chuckles. I flinch at his chuckle, it has been years since he has been like this to anyone like this.

"I will tell him my feelings to everything when I am ready, Caius. You are such an annoying friend right now with your pestering and badgering about this," Leandra says. Why is it everyone is able to get close to Leandra like this, but I am in the dark with everything? Even Caius is close and they are friends, yet she is my guard and I am in love with her. What is wrong with me?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Leandra**

**Marcus is standing **at my bedroom door when I go to get changed from being in the art room. I look at him for a moment and then bow to him, waiting for him to move from in front of my door. He does not move and he lifts my chin with his index finger. My breathing hitches when I look into his eyes and see desire in his eyes. I try fight the urge to lick my lips when he puts his hand on my waist and moves to pull me closer to him. He cups the side of my face and leans down to kiss the scar on my face. I bite my lip to keep my moan in and I put my hands on his chest. My touch makes him purr and pull me closer.

"Do you know how hard it is to have you near me and not be able to have you as mine?" Marcus groans. I gasp when I feel his hard erection against my belly and then melt when I feel a strange twisting feeling in my gut. "Do you have any idea how hard I am fighting the urge to claim you as mine and how hard it is to hide my feelings toward you from my brothers? We have only shared a kiss, but I want more from you. Please, Lea, please give me more of you. I need you... all of you."

"Master..." I manage to purr. Marcus moves to make a trail of kisses from my forehead down my nose to my lips.

"Say my name, Lea, I want to hear my name on your lips," Marcus says. I look at him through my lashes and grip his shirt in my hands.

"Marcus... I love you, I have loved you since you granted my pardon. Please make love to me," I whisper. Marcus smiles and then cups my face in his hands just before his lips capture my lips. I close my eyes when a strange spark goes between us and we are soon grappling each other's clothes. Marcus purrs as his tongue seeks entrance into my mouth. I allow him entrance and pull him closer with my arms wrapped around his neck. We pull away a little later and smile at each other. Marcus takes my key and opens the door, before picking me up in his arms and walking me in. I use my gift to close and lock the door behind us, as Marcus takes me to my fairly large sized bed. He looks around and takes in how much I have changed the room in the short time I have been here.

"You should be in a large room and lavished in the finest pieces of furniture," Marcus says. He nuzzles my neck and I groan with my head falling back. I am gently placed on my feet and Marcus caresses my cheek gently. We look at each other with large smiles on our faces.

"Marcus, be gentle please," I say. He raises a brow and runs his thumb across my lower lip. "I am a little embarrassed to tell you this, but..."

"Lea, there is no need to be embarrassed. Tell me, love," Marcus says sweetly, making me melt.

"Well, I am a virgin and I was one when I was a human. You are the first man I have been with like this at all," I say. Marcus smiles widely and he undoes my cloak slowly.

"Now that I know that, I can take my wonderful time in making your first time the best time ever," Marcus growls seductively, making me melt even more. He slides my cloak down my arms and then he sucks in a sharp breathe at my little black dress underneath. His index finger traces a line down my neck, across my collarbone, and down to my breasts. "You look mighty fine in this dress, Lea."

Marcus turns me slowly and the runs his hands up and down my arms, as he steps closer to me and presses his erection against my back. I close my eyes and tilt my head to side when he slowly pulls down the zipper of my dress down and kisses my left shoulder as it slides off my shoulder and down my arms. Marcus purrs when he sees my lacy black bra and he grows harder when he lets the dress pool down at my feet. I open my eyes and see we are standing before my floor length mirror. Marcus has his seductive smile on his face as he looks at me in the mirror. I would be blushing if I was human, as I stand before this beautiful man in nothing but in my black lace thong, bra, stockings and garter. Marcus leans down and kisses my bare shoulder softly. His hands graze over the flesh of my flat stomach and he lets his fingers graze the top of my thong and the bottom of my bra. I close my eyes, let out a soft moan and then let my head fall back against him. Marcus kisses my neck again and nibbles on the edge of my ear. Something sparks in me and I suddenly taken back to when I saw Marcus with Sulpicia. I gasp and then push him back away from me with my gift and scramble to grab my robe from my bed.

"Lea, what is the matter? Did I do something to you?" Marcus asks. He walks over to me and I run to other side of the room.

"No, please don't touch me. You were with Mistress Sulpicia not too long ago, she would kill me if she knew about this. Please leave and do not tell anyone about this," I say. Marcus looks at me with shock and he steps closer to me. "Master, please leave my room."

"Lea," Marcus whimpers. I look at my sandal strapped stilettos and pull my robe closer against me. "Sulpicia means nothing to me like you. I want you with my heart. She was a just a pleasurable past time, Lea. Please, I want you."

"Please leave or I call for Felix and he will not be happy to find me like this and you in my room," I say. When I look up at him to see he is taken aback from my threat. He turns to the door and leaves me alone. I sink to the floor and pull my knees against my chest. I am nothing more than his guard, I cannot become his lover or his wife because I am his guard and nothing more.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga. I know this is short, but I was not sure what else to put in it. I will give you a longer chapter later to make up for this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Marcus**

**Leandra's words haunt me **as I sit in my room alone and stare at the fire. Her smiling face looks at me in the flames and her laughter fills my head in the silence of the room. I have not left my room in a few days and she has not come to see me since the day she told me to leave her room. I cannot believe she thinks I would want Sulpicia more than her. My heart hurts at the memory of the way she looked at me through the mirror that day in nothing but her stilettos and her undergarments. She was like an angel and she was dying to have me the way I want her. There is a knock on my door that interrupts my thoughts and I turn to see Heidi and Sulpicia at the door.

"Master," Heidi says with a bow. I see a hint of worry in her and jump to my feet.

"Yes?" I finally ask. Sulpicia walks over and she motions for Heidi to leave us. Heidi bows and shakes her head as she leaves.

"You have called for me or sent any word to see how I am doing," Sulpicia says with a smile and she walks over to me. I sit back down and close my eyes. What was Heidi hinting at exactly? "Marcus, are you alright?"

"I am fine, sister," I say and get up to put my goblet away.

"You have not called me that in years," Sulpicia notes. She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. I remove her arms and then turn to look at her. "What is wrong? You are acting strange."

"We need to stop this, Sulpicia. You are my sister and you are mated with Aro. I cannot keep doing this behind Aro's back and loving his wife in secret. I cannot do this anymore, I m sorry," I say. Sulpicia blinks and then steps away from me in shock and horror.

"It is because of her, isn't it? You are ending this between you and I because you are in love with that little girl from the guard?" Sulpicia asks.

"No, we just need to stop this because you cannot be having an affair with your mate's brother. It is not right," I say. Sulpicia roars and runs out of my room in anger. I sigh and go to sit down and think about Leandra from her smile to her laugh and to her angelic self. My heart hurts as I think about how I have hurt her and how I may never be able to have her as mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Leandra**

**I am cleaning the library** when I hear a shout and then the doors to the room are slammed open. Someone knocks over a few bookcases as they come in and they stop not too far from me. I peek around the bookcase I am working at to see Sulpicia fuming about something and she has flaming anger in her eyes. Like a little confused puppy, I tilt my head to the wide as I watch her storm back out and slam the doors behind her. I shrug and go back to cleaning the library before going to fix the mess Sulpicia just made like a small child. The door leading the secret passage for the guards open and Heidi comes in with our usual group.

"Hey, are you doing the training today?" Heidi asks. Demetri walks over and he stands close behind me. I can feel the smile on his face as he breathes down my neck.

"I heard you were a virgin, angel," Demetri purrs. I roll my eyes, knowing he was listening in to my conversation with either Felix or Heidi recently. Besides Marcus, they are the only two I have been honest about that stuff.

"Step back from my sister, Demetri," Felix growls, as he walks over. Demetri surrenders and he goes to flip through a book in defeat. I turn to see that Felix has Edward with him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quickly. Edward smiles a little and he looks around.

"I have to be watched by Felix, so I decided to tag along to wherever he is needed at. Is that okay with you, Felix's little sister?" Edward says. I growl and turn away from him.

"So, who is doing the training today?" Heidi asks.

"I am, Marcus does not need me and has not for the past few days. I am able to do it and I am sure Demetri and Felix would like to see me beat up the wannabes anyways," I say. Demetri and Felix chuckle at the thought and then give each other a high five. "Besides, Felix has babysitting duty and Demetri does not play fair with the newborns."

"What is this training for?" Edward asks.

"Leandra asked the masters to start a program for the newborns that do not have a teacher to show them the ways of our world and have them be brought here to find potential new guards or to learn and then leave to be nomads or go find a coven somewhere. We are not forming an army, just teaching them so they do not go and slaughter thousands of humans," Demetri says and looks at me.

"Shut up, Demetri," Heidi says and punches his arm. "You know we are not allowed to bring that back up."

"Bring what up?" Edward asks. I slam the books onto the shelf and turn to him.

"You sure do ask many questions, Cullen, questions that you should be asking and on things that you have no business poking your nose in," I growl.

"Lea, calm down," Felix warns. I close my eyes and think about nice things before my temper flares even higher. "Edward, there are things that you do not need to know. You only can know about the training we are doing, nothing else."

"Why did you guys decide to do something like that for newborn vampires?" Edward asks. I turn to him and give him my best smile.

"When I was created, I was not taught many things about the vampire world by my father. Of which is the same vmpire that the wolves killed not too long ago. I asked to have this be training be created so we could keep the killing of innocent and ignorant vampires down to a small number. Also, to help the master find potential gifted ones to join our ranks in the guard. You would do well in joining us someday because you could be of great use to us someday," I say. The doors to the library are pushed open and Renata walks into the room. I raise a brow at her rushing over once she sees us.

"The masters have called for a meeting about Edward's request," Renata says. She freezes when she sees Edward with us and her jaw drops open.

"Renata," I say and she looks at me. "Tell the masters that we will be there in a few minutes."

"Uh huh," Renata says and then runs out of the room. I look at Edward and roll my eyes, as I walk away.

**The guards remain near **the doors as we wait for the masters to arrive. Edward stands in the middle of the room and he seems a little nervous about something. Aro, Caius, and Marcus walk into the room and sit in their thrones. Marcus' eyes wander around the room and I suddenly know that he is looking for me. I am standing in the shadows of one of the doors and watch him as his face becomes sad in not being able to find me. He knows I am there, but he wants to be able to see me with his eyes. My heart aches at the sudden wanting to be at his side and to see his smile once more. Aro stands up and he smiles at Edward.

"We have thought about your request and we have decided not to end your life, but instead grant you the chance to stay with us as part of our guard. Your gift would be useful for us and we would like to be able to use that gift of yours someday," Aro says. Edward stiffens and his shoulders slump a little at the masters' decisions.

"I am honoured for the offer, but I am going to pass," Edward says and then turns to leave. Caius looks at me in the shadows and he nods his head. I quietly open my door and walk out into the hallway to go and find one of the lower guards. They nod when they see me and then go to keep an eye on Edward until he leaves the city. I return to find Aro sitting and waiting for something.

"Marcus, where is our darling Leandra? I was wondering if she do something entertaining for us since she is full of entertainment, according to our wives," Aro says. Caius and Marcus stiffen at the comment and look around in search of me. No one moves to look for me and I remain in the shadows like always. "Well, someone go and search for her so we can be entertained."

"I am here, master," I say and step forward. Aro smiles widely when he sees me and then claps his hands like a child. "What is it that you would like for me to do for you, master?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could entertain us with your gifts by fighting a few of the trainees that you have in the little training program you had us create. Or maybe you can fight somone in here since you are in charge of battle training," Aro says. I bow to Aro and then look at Felix.

"I am able to do anything that you want me to do. I am at your command, master," I say. Aro chuckles and looks at Marcus, almost as if he is triumphant over something.

"Marcus, what shall she do for us?" Aro asks with a wicked grin on his face. I turn to look at Marcus and see the hurt in his eyes.

"Leandra, I want you to fight someone of Aro's choosing," Marcus says with pain in his voice.

"Felix and Demetri can be first and then, if she wins that fight, she can go against Jane or Alec or even both," Aro says. I suddenly realise what it is he is doing, it is another form of punishment for something. But, I did not misbehave today and have not since the incident with Edward. Why am I being punished?

"As you wish, master," I say and bow low to them. Felix and Demetri walk over and they circle around me like predators preparing to attack their prey. I curl my toes in my boots and listen to the movements of the two around me. I sense Felix's hesitation, but know he has been wanting to have a fight with me for some time for training. Demetri is being his usual self as he stalks around me. Felix is the first ot move and I jump up and over him. He snarls when he sees my smirk and then spin to kick him in the back. But, Demetri is quicker than usual and jumps at me in the air. That only gives me a split second to block him and we go tumbling on the floor. I plant the heel of my boot into the ground when I get to my feet and use my gift to rocket myself at Demetri first to pin him into the wall. Felix roars as he runs at me, I turn to charge back at him, but I am stopped when I sense something else. Alec's black smoke is coming at me and it is moving quicker than I am used to. I kick up a piece of the floor and throw it at him, just seconds before Felix tackles me into the ground and tries to pin me. He smirks, thinking he is triumphant, but I use my gift and push him up with my chest into the ceiling. With both opponents pinned and unable to move, I get to my feet and bow to the masters. Aro stands up and claps his hands, as he walks over to me. I look at his feet as he gets closer and he caresses my cheek.

"A treasure that is ours forever," Aro whispers. "Marcus, you are lucky to have this beautiful jewel as your guard."

"Thank you, brother," Marcus says. I look up to see that Aro has a similar desire that Marcus did that one day in my room.

"That will be all for now. Leandra, please come to my room after you are done with the training program," Aro says. He leaves the room first and I turn to leave to be far from Marcus. What is going on with Aro and Marcus? Is there something I did to put the two of them in the middle?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Marcus**

**I storm after Aro **after the incident with Leandra. Aro leads me into an empty hallway and I grab him to push him against the wall. I snarl as I hold him there and look at his smug face with his cheeky grin glued to his face. Aro looks at me with no regret and triumph in his eyes.

"You had no right to do that to her! She did nothing wrong to be put through that!" I snarl.

"Oh, that was not punishment for something she did, brother. That was punishment for what you did for becoming aggressive to me for punishing her. Now, I will do it again because of what you are doing to me right now. What else can I make her do next for your punishment?" Aro says. I growl and then let him go quickly. "Your feelings for her needs to end before it gets too far, Marcus. She will hurt you once she knows you will do anything for her. If you do not end whatever it is you two have, then I will finish her execution and then you will be alone once more. Fix this and do not let your feelings dictate what is to happen to her, or something may just happen to her one day."

"You cannot severe the bond she and I have, Aro, you know that better than anyone," I say.

"Ah, but I did the day my sister was killed and I can do it again," Aro says.

"Do you not feel any regret for killing your sister? Do you not feel any remorse for killing the only ties you had left of your human family?"

"No, Marcus, my sister was weak because of her emotions and I could not have her and you leaving because she was weak. She was hurting you and making you weak. Now look at you, brother, you are stronger now because of is. It was necessary for it to happen so you would be stronger and the weak link be taken out of the coven. It was a price that needed to be paid and I can do it again with Leandra if comes to it."

"Aro, listen to yourself! You have gone mad with power!"

"Marcus, this is enough. Fix the problem or she dies." Aro walks away and I growl as I turn to stalk back to my room. I turn the corner to find Renata standing in shock of what she possibly heard. I stop and then quickly walk away to avoid her questions. I make it to my room only to find Leandra there with a folder in her hands.

"This is from Master Caius about the issue of a newborn in the upper part of Canada," Leandra says. I close the door and nod, as I walk over to take the folder and read it over before making a decision.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga. I know that the scene is not like the one in the book, but I am doing it from memory. I may update this chapter and put the actual scene from the book in later. For now this is the best I can do from my little memory bank.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Leandra**

**The Cullen boy has been ** up to no good lately. According to my little spies, he is planning on exposing himself on Saint Marcus' day. I walk through the hallway with my nose in a book once more. Someone grabs me and pulls me into a dark hallway, causing me to drop my book and growl. I look at the person to see Marcus pinning me against the cool stone wall and he has the desire in his eyes once more, making my insides ache and quiver. He cups my face in his hands and he kisses me deeply. I give out a little mewl and wrap my arms around his neck, as I kiss him back.

"Lea, please let me have you in my bed. I want to hear your voice moan out my name as I make love to your beautiful body," Marcus purrs against my lips. I pull back and bite my lip as I look him over in his expensive button down black shirt and black jeans that hang from his hips in that way that makes me melt a little.

"We can't, Marcus," I say with a small whimper. Marcus kisses my forehead and he holds me close to him. "Aro is watching us and he is not going to like that we have been snogging in the dark hallways like this. If he finds out that we are still being like this, he will make us pay for defying his orders."

"I do not care anymore, I love you and you love me. Please, let me make love to you or at least hold you in my arms as we lay in my bed," Marcus pleas. I sigh and look up to kiss the underside of his chin.

"Not yet, Marcus," I say softly and then walk away after grabbing my book. I hear his little whimper as I walk down the hallway and turn the corner to the library. As I turn another corner, I run right into Sulpicia and she growls when she sees me.

"Leandra, what a surprise to see you. How has Marcus been treating you?" Sulpicia says. I bow to her and smile a little.

"Master Marcus has been kind to me and taking great care of me," I say. Sulpicia sneers and she looks me over.

"Well, do not get too comfortable with him," Sulpicia says and then walks away. I raise a brow before walking down the hallway and then going to my own room. Felix is at my door and he has a concerned look on his face.

"The Cullen boy has been spotted near the humans in broad daylight. Aro has ordered I go with Demetri and Jane to retrieve him and bring him back," Felix says. I close my book and slip it into my pocket of my robe and smile.

"Time for some punishments," I say.

**I stand near Marcus **as we wait for Jane and the boys return. I am a little fidgety as I wait and Marcus has noticed because he is smiling at something. The doors open and Jane enters first.

"Sister, you were sent to get one and come back with two and a half," Alec says. I walk over and stand on the other side of Jane and Alec with Felix at my side. Edward looks worse than when he left and he is holding a human girl close to him.

"Edward, welcome back," Aro says and he stands up. "This must be the woman that you have asked to join. I see she is not dead and she is a beautiful young lady."

"Edward?" the little human whimpers. I shift a little when Aro walks over to Edward to read his memories. Marcus remains like a statue in his chair as he watches Aro.

"La tua cantante," Aro says, moments after seeing Edward's memories of the woman with him. "It would seem as though you cannot see into her mind. Might I have a try with my gift?"

"Aro," Caius says. The woman walks over to Aro and gives him his hand. I raise my chin when I notice Aro's face change at something.

"Interesting, I cannot see anything," Aro says. He releases the girl and Edward pulls her close to him. "It is too bad that you do not want to make her one of us. I would like to one other thing to see if all our gifts are unaffected to her. Jane?"

"This may hurt a bit," Jane says. Edward growls and moves to run at Jane. Jane smiles and sets his power against him, as Demetri grabs the other Cullen vampire by her throat. I shift to move, but Felix grabs my hand to stop me from moving. Aro steps away and motions for Jane to go again. Jane makes her little quote again and we wait for the woman's reaction. The woman does not move and Aro lets out a cackle with excitement.

"Amazing, she is such a powerful human. What shall we do now?" Aro says with a wide smile on his face.

"You already know what you want to do," Marcus says, with fake boredom.

"She knows too much," Caius says. Aro looks at Felix and I, then snaps his fingers. Edward moves quickly and flips the human over his shoulder to face away frmo us. Felix roars and tackles Edward, as I make a movement after the human. She looks at me in fear and I feel my hunger boil from her fear. I walk over to her, only to be trampled by Edward. My roar echoes through the room and I push Edward to the ceiling. Felix grabs Edward as he falls back down and holds him in execution mode as I walk over and grab his neck.

"STOP! Kill me, not him!"" the human screams. Aro stops us from ripping his head off and walks over to the woman with his eyebrow raised.

"You would die for a monster like us? Someone whose soul is damned?" Aro asks.

"You don't know anything about Edward's soul," the woman says with some confidence in her voice. Felix and I release Edward and step away. The human keeps a close eye on me as I walk over to stand next to Marcus.

"Are you willing to join us if we keep Edward alive?" Marcus asks.

"She will be one of us. I have seen it and it will happen, even if I have to do it myself," the other Cullen says. "Let me show you."

"Demetri," Aro says impatiently. Demetri lets her go and Aro walks over to have a look at what she claims to have seen. He lets out a little gasp and smiles at the girl. "You have a wonderful gift, my child. Go and make sure this vision you have seen comes true. Leandra, please lead our guests out with Demetri."

"Yes, master," I say with a bow. Demetri motions for them to walk out first. We pass Heidi with a group of human tourists.

"They smell delicious," Demetri comments. Heidi and I smile as we all walk past. The human looks at the tourists in fear. "Save us something."

"I am sure there will be at least one for Leandra," Heidi teases and walks on. They enter the room and there are screams once the doors close.

"Who are you?" the human asks. I turn to them as the elevator opens.

"Someone you never want to mess with," Demetri says. I roll my eyes and let them step into the elevator. Once the doors close, Demetri and I walk back to the feast waiting for us. I hope I get the chance to have my little fight with that human some day soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I do not own anything except for any characters not originally in the Twilight Saga. I decided to redo this chapter and make it little more loving than the way I had it. I am also going to add more from the last version. I hope you guys like it. Leave you comments in what should happen next and what they should do next as a couple.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Marcus**

**Leandra smiles down **at me as we sit in my room and I have my head on her lap. She plays with my hair and hums to the song on the radio she got from a human house awhile ago. I smile at her and reach up to touch her hair that she has let out of its usual updo to let it fall down her face. Her hair falls in loose ringlets and frames her face like a halo for an angel. I sit up and look at her with a wide smile on my face. Leandra caresses my cheek and moves to kiss me softly. I pull her into my lap and kiss the palms of her hands before looking back up at her.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Leandra asks.

"I want to ask you something and to remember this forever," I say. Leandra raises a brow and puts her hands on my face, as she waits. "You will never know how much you mean to me. I can tell you I love you every second of every minute of everyday for the rest of eternity and it will never be enough to tell you how much I love you. You consume me. You are the reason that I have been brought back to life. I was a lonely and destroyed man until you cam here. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you and only you. Please say you will be my mate now and forever. Stay at my side as my guard to my physical being and the guard to my heart. Say you will be with me as we fight everyone around us that says we should not be together. Be mine for the rest of eternity."

"Marcus, yes, I will be your now and forever," Leandra whispers. I hold up a ring that I had made for her and smile widely when she gasps at it. The ring is an 18K rose gold ancient ring with a red ruby that sits in the band and smaller diamonds surrounding the red stone. I chuckle and slide the ring onto her left ring finger and kiss her softly. Leandra wraps her arms around my neck and holds me close to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more," I whisper back. Leandra lays her head on my shoulder and I hold her close to me. We sit on the couch in silence for a little longer before she has to leave and go help Caius with something.

**I smile at Leandra **as she walks around my room in nothing but one of my silk button down shirts. She has been looking at all the paintings I have in the room that I have collected over the centuries. Her hair falls down her back and it makes her look like a small child in my shirt.

"You love to collect art?" Leandra asks. She walks back over to me on the bed and she crawls up to lay next to me. She smiles at me when she lays her head on my chest. I run my hand over the top of her head before caressing her cheek softly.

"I used to to keep myself busy, but now I have you to keep me busy," I say with a wide smile to match her smile. Leandra giggles and she sits up to move closer to me. I caress her cheek and lean up to kiss her lips softly, as she moved to straddle my waist.

"You have such a way with words that makes me swoon," Leandra purrs. I growl and hold her close to my chest as I pepper her face with kisses. I hold her close and cup her face.

"I love you, my little lioness," I say. She lays her head on my chest and we sit there for what feels like eternity, in each other's arms and happy as can be.


End file.
